Darkrai
| name='Darkrai'| jname=(ダークライ Darkrai)| image= | ndex=491| evofrom=None| evointo=None| gen=Generation IV| pronun= DARK-rye | hp=70| atk=90| def=90| satk=135| sdef=90| spd=125| total=600| species=Pitch-Black Pokémon| type= | height=4'11"| weight=111.3 lbs.| ability=Bad Dreams| color='Black'| gender=Genderless| }}Darkrai (ダークライ Darkrai) is a -type Legendary Pokémon. Cresselia serves as a rival to Darkrai, and together they form the Lunar Duo. Appearance The top of its body is connected to the lower half by a tiny waist, giving it an hourglass-shaped figure. It has a red spiky growth around its neck and long white mane flows from its head, obscuring one of its blue eyes. Its club-shaped arms have three claws each, with parts of them appearing tattered. Its shoulders also have long tatters and it appears to be wearing an old ripped cloak or dress. It is able to extend stilt-like extensions to use as "legs". In the Anime Darkrai first appeared in the Pokémon movie The Rise of Darkrai. It was seen saving the life of Alice, whose grandmother named Alicia had helped it in the past. It then intervened in the cosmic conflict between Dialga and Palkia. It also makes a cameo in the end credits for Arceus and the Jewel of Life, along with Shaymin. Darkrai next appeared in "Sleepless in Pre-Battle", where it made it's anime debut. It caused nightmares, much like in the games. It was concealing itself when Cresselia used its abilities to reveal it from the darkness. The two then battled and Darkrai hid itself once more in the shadows. In its debut movie "The Rise of Darkai" Darkrai usually hovers above the ground, but it can sprout long thin legs with which it can walk around like a person. Another Darkrai appeared under the ownership of a trainer named Takuto in DP episode 183. Game Info Darkrai first appeared in the Generation IV games Pokémon Diamond and Pearl. To obtain it, a player would have had to receive a Mystery Gift during a special promotion. It is also obtainable by using some sort of cheat device to either receive the Mystery Gift or walk to the island it is located on. In Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia, Darkrai featured in a special mission named "Liberate the Tower". You find it where Darkrai helped you before. However, this time it helps you, and uses it's ability, Dark Power, to fend off Team Dim Sun. However, the mission is no longer available for download. It was possible to send Darkrai to Pokémon Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum. In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Explorers of Darkness, (spoiler alert) it is found out that Darkrai was the reason that the Hero was turned into a Pokémon and lost his/her memory when he/she had gone back in time with Grovyle to stop the tower of time from breaking and causing Dialga to turn into Primal Dialga. After the final battle against Darkrai, he attempts to escape in a time portal, when Palkia, who is angered that Darkrai used him, shows up and destroys the time portal as Darkrai is halfway through it, and, although he got through the portal unharmed, causes Darkrai to lose his memory and get banished to an unknown place (which is ironic seeing how he was the reason that the hero lost his/hers.) Quotes "Go Away."- Said when Palkia first arrives in Alamos Town. "Dark Void"- Said when Darkrai uses Dark Void on the other Pokemon. "Do not interfere."- Said when the Pokemon trainers attack Darkrai. "This Garden is Everyones!"- Said when Darkrai stops Dialga and Palkias' attacks colliding. Game Locations | pokemon=Darkrai| diamondpearl=Newmoon Island (requires Member Card)| dprarity=One| platinum=Newmoon Island (requires Member Card)| ptrarity=One| heartgoldsoulsilver=Trade| hgssrarity=None| }} Pokédex Entries | name=Darkrai| diamond=It can lull people to sleep and make them dream. It is active during nights of the new moon.| pearl=Folklore has it that on moonless nights, this Pokémon will make people see horrific nightmares.| platinum=To protect itself, it afflicts those around it with nightmares. However, it means no harm.| heartgold=It chases people and Pokémon from its territory by causing them to experience deep, nightmarish slumbers.| soulsilver=It chases people and Pokémon from its territory by causing them to experience deep, nightmarish slumbers.| }} Learnset By Level-Up *Start: Night Shade *Start: Disable *Start: Ominous WindPt *Lvl 11: Quick Attack *Lvl 20: Hypnosis *Lvl 29: PursuitDP *Lvl 29: Faint AttackPt *Lvl 38: Nightmare *Lvl 47: Double Team *Lvl 57: Haze *Lvl 66: Dark Void *Lvl 75: EmbargoDP *Lvl 75: Nasty PlotPt *Lvl 84: Dream Eater *Lvl 93: Dark Pulse In the Pokémon TCG *There is a box set available that includes a deck, booster pack, a Darkrai card, and an oversized version of the Darkrai card. Card Text: It can lull people to sleep and make them dream. *There was also a Japanese card with Darkrai- Darkrai G. It was a DPt-P Promo. It had the Poke-BODY Eerie Aura, and Attack Dark Sleep. Sprites Trivia *Despite seeing it levitating in the anime, it does not have levitate ability and thus remains susceptible to ground type moves. *The only way to get it is by cheat devices. *Darkrai is the only Generation IV legendary Pokémon able to learn Nightmare. *Darkrai is the only Dark type legendary Pokémon in Generation IV and is the only pure dark type Pokémon of Generation IV. *Darkrai is one of only five pure dark types. The others are Umbreon, Poochyena, and Mightyena and Absol. *Despite having a ghost image, it is not part Ghost type which is rather odd. However, this isn't the only instance of strange classifications. *Despite Darkrai looking like a male and has lots of male characteristics, its gender is unknown, even though its counterpart Cresselia is female. *Darkrai is actually the counterpart of Cresselia, as it produces nightmares wheras Cresselia cures them. It is a Dark Type in contrast to Cresselia who is of Psychic. Also, their islands are opposites of each other, and look like it can come together. *Darkrai is based on a being of darkness. Each one in the anime so far (Except for The rise of Darkrai one) have incredibly dark natures and can almost be considered evil. However, Darkrai is truly not evil and actually means no harm (as revealed by a mysterious voice after defeating or capturing it on Newmoon Island), as like Lugia, it cannot control its power. Any organic being that goes near it will suffer horrendous nightmares, whether or not Darkrai wills it. Because of this, he chooses to seclude himself on Newmoon Island, similar to how Lugia chose to seclude himself deep in the Whirl Islands/Navel Rock, in order to protect people from its power. However, his power seems to leak into Canalave City due to its close proximity to it. *Darkrai is the final boss in Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia. *Darkrai plays the main antagonist in the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series. After causing the heroes amnesia and transformation of the main hero, in the passage of time, it took control of Dialga. Dialga then only concerned itself with survival, hence the becoming of Primal Dialga. After being foiled, it attemped to trick the world into thinking the hero and partner were responsible for a spatial distortion, nightmares and even tried to attack them in a monster-house style final boss. Darkrai's eyes are similar to the dawn stone as it mentions in the description "It sparkles like eyes." Images Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Generation IV Pokémon Category:Dark Pokémon Category:No-Evolution Pokemon Category:Event Pokemon Category:"Pokémon that can Talk" Category:Dual-Type Pokémon Category:Genderless Pokémon